Frozen: Union
by Keybearer001
Summary: A deeper look into Elsa and Rangers night of love. It wasn't proper. It wasn't right. but it was what they needed. Cover done by Marianna1994 on Deviantart.


**Welcome to my very first lemon. As you had guessed this chapter is set during the main story when the two characters, Ranger and Elsa are separated from the others** **. I am not exactly proud of this, I just wanted to try it out.**

* * *

Ranger placed Elsa on the ground, kissing her passionately. Elsa grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged gently, lowering him to the floor. Their lips were locked in a passionate embrace.

Elsa's kisses were lust filled and sloppy, not that Ranger was doing any better. She ran her tongue over his lips begging for entrance. Very fiber of her being was on fire, her hormones screaming at her for the first time in her life. She felt something deep, something primal about this kiss, something far beyond anything she had ever felt before.

"mhm" Elsa said moaning into the kiss. She was shivering in deep excitement, feeling pleasure course through her from just the simple touches of Rangers lips on hers. It made her crave more. Oh so much more. Any logic was being overridden with the simple want and need of Ranger. His touch. She no longer cared about the fact he had poured his heart out to her. All she could remember was that she loved him and how badly she was in need of his touch

She broke the kiss briefly, moving down to Rangers neck, where she glided her tongue over his neck. It trailed from just under his chin to his lips. It was a foreign feeling, but to Elsa his skin was absolutely delicious. It made her want to taste even more of him. She felt Ranger stiffen slightly, but he responded by bringing his lips to her neck biting and sucking on it gently.

Elsa gasped, marveling at how that simple act bought her so much pleasure. It was something she couldn't believe. She threw her head back, almost screaming out in pleasure.

Elsa felt something heat up within her core, a warm wet feeling. It was both foreign and erotic and it made her moan louder than ever before. it felt so good and it made her want more.

Ranger grinned to himself, very much enjoying the sound of Elsa's moans beneath him. he had never experienced such a sound and it was driving him crazy with lust. Elsa's skin was soft and creamy, almost vanilla like. Which was sort of odd because she liked chocolate even more so.

Of course neither he nor Elsa had any experience with something like this. They were lovers for the first time in ever. It was unfamiliar territory, something neither knew how to work with, but they were just too lost in the passion to care.

Elsa hand glided down to Rangers hand to her own she took a hold of it and brought it up to her breast, with a wave of her hand, the dress she was wearing instantly evaporated. Exposing her mostly naked body, Ranger blushed, having never seen a naked woman before.

Elsa was going red herself, looking directly into Rangers eyes. She had never done this before. She was half naked with a man she loved dearly, whom she wanted to touch her. She felt a sense of vulnerability. She wanted this, but she was afraid.

But as she looked into Rangers eyes, she felt happy. Like it was going to be all right.

Ranger himself however was caught between staring at Elsa's eyes or lower down her body. Being pressed up against her he could feel soothing odd about this, but he wasn't exactly sure. That being said, he could feel the blood rush southward, giving way to a strange feeling.

Elsa had also clearly noticed, for she looked down, feeling something bulge against her. she blushed heavily, realizing that she was having an affect on him, just as much as he had an affect on her

"Elsa" he moaned staring directly at her. Elsa blushed and looked away "I can't help it…" she said her voice barely above a whisper. She had been secretly craving this ever since she first saw Ranger that day she caught him practicing the sword

But her eyes soften and she looked back at him "please Ranger, put your hands on me…"

Ranger looked down at his hand, which was still hovering above Elsa's breast. Could he truly bring himself to do it? he knew it was what Elsa wanted, but truth be told this was something he wasn't sure he could do.

Elsa seemed to notice his hesitance because she leaned up and bit his neck licking it once again this time gliding it over to his ear, where she whispered harshly "do not make me wait…" in a slow seductive voice.

Ranger responded by kissing her lips, his tongue gliding into hers. Elsa moaned before taking his hand and placing it on her breast. It was firm, yet soft and chewy. Elsa's eyes widened and she stiffened slightly. It was the first time anyone had ever touched her. She threw her head back again, feeling pleasure course through her

Elsa was moaning as Ranger gently began massaging one of her small yet firm breasts. She had never felt like this; never wanted anyone other than Ranger to touch her She felt something different, something she had never felt before it her life. It was truly something.

"Ranger…" she whispered. Please, take it all off. Put your hands on me..". she felt so warm inside and every she guided his other hand to her over breast. Unlike the first time, he immediately grabbed it. Softly, he massaged it through the fabric of the bra covering it. Elsa let out another moan, biting her lip in an effort to hold it back. But it was relentless and she let it out.

She kissed Ranger again pressing her body against his and rubbed her torso on his. Every repressed feeling that she had ever felt was boiling to the surface. She wanted this more than anything. Her hands glided across Rangers muscular chest, reaching the bottom of his shirt. She considered freezing it, but hesitated realizing that freezing his cloths would end up leaving him naked after tonight. Instead, she reached and pulled it upwards, ripping it off of him with flawless grace. He was now half naked. Elsa pulled back, her eyes, racking across his rippling pectorals. Her hands reached and pressed against his chest. It felt very strong and she could feel his heartbeat against her palm, like a drum.

Elsa placed a hand on her own heart and felt both of them at the same time. They were both beating erratically, probably from the anticipation, or so Elsa would have to believe. They were also beating in unison, like they were meant to be that way.

Elsa never believed in marrying a man you just met. She believed that time was needed to truly know whether or not a couple was truly meant to be. Which was something important. She hadn't known Ranger for more than a few days, even though they had met almost a month and a half ago, though they had only really started to get to know each other in the past few days..

Ranger gave her a grin, before reaching down. He reached for her bra, but Elsa grabbed his hand, startling him. She looked slight afraid, but she pulled her hand away "sorry… I'm just nervous. Ranger nodded. He didn't want to scare her. He slowly moved his hand behind Elsa' back and unhooked her bra, carefully tossing it aside, Elsa shivered, feeling both excitement and anxiety. She had never been naked in front of anyone before in her life, except when she was an infant and insisted on bathing with Anna; it was just something the two did together. But that had been years ago. Today as an adult, she would have hated dressing in front of anyone. She always dressed herself privately, only ever allowing someone to pick out an appropriate outfit when needed be. But now feeling extremely warm, despite being, you know, the snow queen, she could practically feel the heat radiating off her own body. The heat off of Rangers body. It was practically intoxicating.

Ranger glanced down at her. Her eyes were clouded as if distracted by something. He could feel her anxiety; he didn't even have to look at her face. He was just as afraid as she was. He had never been in this situation; he had avoided any sort of contact with people in the romantic sense. He was nothing but a wanderer; romance defeated the purpose of his life. He had seen beautiful woman of course, but he never thought about settling down with anyone.

Until he met Elsa. The young woman had captured his heart from the moment they first met. She was kind selfless and beautiful; exactly the qualities he had craved. He knew that Elsa was not exactly looking for a man she was still very young, both in age and as queen. A husband was the last thing she was looking for.

So what did this mean for them? They were both currently locked in a lovers embrace, Ranger lying on top of Elsa who was craving his touch and being driven wild with lust.

It was unfamiliar; in Elsa's world forbidden. She was to wait until marriage before even considering such an act. With a man who would be the King; her husband, the father of her children. But she didn't want some stuffy noble as her partner, let alone as the king of her Kingdom. She wanted Ranger.

A king was nothing to her. She knew that while there were nice men out there, they could be just like Hans, a man simply looing to marry into the throne rather than look out for what was best for the Kingdom that they would govern.

Ranger was nothing like that. He might not be capable of governing a kingdom since he hadn't exactly been taught such a thing, but he had a kind and noble heart always looking out for others. Elsa of course was making that assumption based on the fact that Ranger had jumped out of a sled to save her life without thinking of his own.

What more could Elsa ask for in a man, who was willing to give up anything to rescue the woman he loved?

She gave a gentle sigh, looking directly into Rangers eyes. They were warm filled with nothing but love. She saw her own reflection in his eyes. She was mesmerized by the deep dark green color. Eyes that held so much pain, yet so much love.

She wanted to show him love and take away any pain that he had. She wanted to show him there was more to life than what had been dealt to him. She didn't know what had happened to him, beyond what he had told her. All she wanted was to make sure tonight was something happy… and every night afterwards.

Ranger stared directly into Elsa's blue orbs, seeing everything. There was loneliness pity, yet there was also love. Love that had long been repressed by the loneliness. It was struggling to reach the surface. It just needed the correct push to get there.

They were just two people lost in the pain of the past. One with a frozen heart. The other, a wounded soul. Both incomplete. Both filled with desire. They completed each other, filling the gaps that were left inside them.

Elsa's hand reached behind Rangers neck, pulling him don once again. Her lips crashed against his with a burning passion, her tongue slid into his mouth and she gently sucked on in, eliciting a groan.

His hand moved from her chest and down to her sides, sending shivers down her spine. Her free hand reached behind his back and she ran her hand down his back, feeling the tight muscles of his back, Ranger moved his hand to her back side giving it a gentle squeeze.

Elsa broke the kiss, moaning loudly "oh… that feels." She whispered. His hand was so soft, despite the roughness

Elsa moaned as Ranger leaned in again kissing her forehead, then her cheek. She pouted slightly, missing the feeling of his lips on hers, but she moaned as he planted kisses on her neck, moving downward, toward her freshly exposed chest.

"Ranger…" she whispered. "Please… I need you." She moaned, her desire reaching its peak. She was almost desperate now. The entire time she and Ranger had been toying with one another. Ranger had to stop teasing her or she was just going to end up losing it. It was a wonder she hadn't released any ice from the sheer irritation that she was feeling at the moment. it was starting to sound like a good idea at the moment. But she just grinned giving Ranger a look that said "make love to me"

Ranger of course did not want to disappoint his queen. He had a duty to make sure he gave her the best experience. Even though he had absolutely no idea what he was doing himself. It wasn't like he was taught how to pleasure a woman, let alone a woman as beautiful as the goddess that was Elsa.

Well, uncharted territory meant that they had to due some exploring right? Ranger lowered his face to one side of Elsa's breast, before gently licking her nipple. Elsa's eyes widened, moaning at the smooth sensation. "oh that feel mph.." she moaned. Ranger of course could tell that Elsa was enjoying this far more than he would have imagined, so he licked it again, a little slower, yet harder. This time, Elsa shrieked with pleasure "Ranger!" she cried.

Her arousal was almost too much for her. She looked down at him. He was taking his sweet time planting kiss sweet tender kisses down her body. Her free hand reached forwards and grabbed her breast, she toyed with it a moment pinching her nipple. Oh how she wished Ranger was still playing with it. But it seemed that he had other plans.

Ranger just grinned. He loved it when Elsa moaned his name. He continued to place kisses, trailing down her body until he reached her most private area. The undergarment was all wet, soaked in Elsa's juices. Ranger gulped. It was the first time he had ever been his close to such a spot. He couldn't be too sure about his actions, his master had barely taught him about the subject.

Elsa noticed his unease. She smiled "Ranger, please… I want this… just take your time." She said. He nodded, gently reaching for her underwear. Once again Elsa snatched his hand out of reflex. Naturally, of course Ranger flinched at the act.

Elsa shivered. She knew that Ranger was just trying to do what was needed, but her body was kind of at war. She wanted this, but she was just so nervous. She was desperately trying to calm her nerves but it was very difficult to do. She lowered her hand

Ranger frowned. He didn't want to make Elsa feel uncomfortable. His hand steady over her underwear "Elsa…" Elsa cut him off "Ranger, I'm sorry, this is all just very new to me." She whispered blushing

Ranger smiled. "Me too". Elsa nodded "please…"

Ranger grabbed the hem of Elsa's underwear, pulling it down, revealing her dripping sex. Elsa reddened slightly. Ranger was staring at it like he had never seen one before. unsure of himself, Ranger just reached down and gently licked Elsa's moist clitoris . Elsa's eyes widened as she felt his tongue glide across it "ohh, Ranger." She moaned, her body spasming slightly as she felt pleasure rush through her body.. Ranger stopped, unsure if he should continue. While Elsa liked it, or so he supposed, he didn't want to hurt her. Elsa's eyes wandered slightly, wondering what was hidden inside of Rangers own undergarments.

"Ranger… wait" Elsa said. Ranger looked up at her. Elsa looked into his eyes, "come here". Ranger crawled beside Elsa, who gently reached towards his pants, and gently pulled them down. Unlike Elsa who was hesitant, Ranger just allowed Elsa to pull his pants down.

Elsa' eyes widened when she caught sight of the one part of Ranger she never saw. It was something she had never seen before. She knew what it was, but still. his shaft was, well… it definitely was different. It was ready for its release Hesitantly, she reached for Rangers member, gently grabbing it. Ranger moaned "oh.. Elsa…" after a few moments however, Elsa let go. She wasn't ready to go that far…

Ranger just smiled. He knew Elsa was having a hard time adjusting. He was too. Instead he just kissed Elsa, who moaned with pleasure.

Elsa gently pushed against Ranger, wrapping a leg around him, Ranger catching on to her intent, grabbed he other leg, gently pushing her to the ground. His member, gently caressed Elsa's slit, causing her to moan "Ranger… don't tease me."

Ranger grinned and gently pushed his way inside Elsa, her core feeling very warm against his erection. Elsa moaned felling her clitoris stretched. Until she felt it against her hymen. Elsa broke this kiss briefly "Ranger, be careful… this will hurt me."

Ranger bit his lip. "I don't want…" Elsa shut him up with another kiss "Do it… she whispered, "make me yours."

Ranger sighed, but obliged, pushing past her wall, resulting in the two claiming the others virginity. Elsa shrieked in pain, the new feeling quite sharp and painful.

"Elsa… are you?" Ranger said. Elsa breathed in some air before answering, "I just need a moment." she said. A few moments later, she closed her eyes sighing "ok."

Ranger gently began pushing in and out of Elsa, whose pain was being over shadowed by absolute pleasure. Elsa moaned, digging her nails into Rangers back, scratching him. Ranger continued to move faster and faster, until Elsa bucked her hips.

"Elsa!" Ranger screamed while Elsa just moaned "oh… oh… yes! Faster Ranger!"

Elsa's breathing was erratic; her pain was long gone, now she could only feel joy and bliss. She now knew what true fantasy was like. Something was building inside her

Ranger… she moaned, "I'm so close… I'm going… going to…." A moment later she exploded, her body being washed over by a powerful orgasm "RANGER!" she screamed

As Elsa screamed his name, Ranger felt himself ejaculate, filling her with his own release.

Ranger rolled off of Elsa, breathing heavily. Elsa smiled, also worn out but filled with absolute pleasure. . She gently moved into Rangers side, before rolling on top of him.

"Thank you Ranger…" she whispered, pecking his lips, before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**


End file.
